The OverWatcher
"We Serve to unify them all... No matter the cost... We are capable of mercy... But do not count on it" - The Overwatcher Origins ERROR ERROR INFORMATION UNAVAILIBLE Story The Rise... Long ago, In the creation of the 2nd Existance... the champions sacraficed themselves for the good of an existance... However... this was messily done... and a bit of change was nessecary, a few things however, were overlooked. For Example, a being fell from the planes of unexistance... Ignored... Such as a being with no name... no known origin... And it hated the champions, it hated them... So much... And the archon, later to be known as the overwatcher, began to plot the demise the champions... But Soon realized... it would be pointless, as it wasnt *Error, data not found*-o thus the Overwatcher had in mind a second goal... to *Error, Data not found*-, And it was brilliant... however... it knew it might fall... it had backup plans... such as-*Error, Data not found*- and -*Error, Data not found*-, Even -*Error, Data not found*-... It had it all figured out, but it still Relied on one thing, that-*Error, Data not found*-Had to happen for its Escape... It looked to the broken world it was in, and realized... it had an army... i just needed to get them to join it... The Ascendence of power As the archon gained power... It also gained a name, The OverWatcher... The OverWatcher started an army from the old Existance as-*Error, Data not found*- it was... it still served good as a Good -*Error, Data not found*- History. The OverWatcher gained forces, but realized the problem. When you have an army, and you dont do anything with it, Then they start to get restless, and become agressive, or worse, leave. As Useful as everyone would be in the army, it needed the right amount of control, and began a war... a war to destract the champions, And to keep the Army in action... Unfortunately, the -*Error, Data not found*- noticed, and instantly started gathering forces of its own, to fight the OverWatcher's... A Rebellion. The Fight The OverWatcher knew its opponent would not stop, especially considering what the OverWatcher was in relation to him... Jack must be stopped, or freedom would never be within grasp... And It could not allow that... Not after all the work it put in... The Army was put in to use, however this SEVERELY Slowed the growth of the army, Even some betrayed the OverWatcher for the rebellion... It was falling apart, but the OverWatcher ended out in stalemate... Neither side was able to kill off the other, but they still fought, and fought, and fought... They will never stop, until one side wins... And It all seems to be going the OverWatcher's way, However, A Series of heroes are putting an end to that... Well.. Trying to. The OverWatcher Cannot Lose, if it loses, then it will never feel freedom, never, Ever... Forever a prison of-*Error, Data not found*-... Forever trapped... Never Escape... It cannot allow that... It has put too much effort into it... Surely, it cannot die, Right? It is a shade, the rules still apply as in The old Existance... yet... It still can be defeated... No... Surely Not...